Veneficus Lumen
by Ciara Wood
Summary: How often did Lockhart really use Oblivate while at Hogwarts? This is just one of those times.


**Author Note: This is not edited. It was originally written for a class but I did not submit it.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

The ministry had called the potion necessary to the survival of wizards and witches. In the press release they sent out they claimed that it was likely that hundreds of wizards, witches and muggles around the world had been placed under some sort of memory charm during Voldermorts reign of terror. While it would not bring back any memory's to people who had been obliviated by accident like Gilderoy Lockhart, it would uncover any minor memory charms that had been placed on wizards and witches across the world. The ministry claimed that so far they had uncovered a woman's sordid past; that brought to light that her son was in fact not her son, a squib that had sighted a flying blue car on his way to work and a child who had witnessed Death Eaters killing her older brother. Therefore every wizard and witch was asked to call upon the Ministry of Magic to receive a dose of the memory restorative potion.

It was almost 5 months after the press release that Rubeus Hagrid decided it wouldn't hurt to take a dose of the potion. In fact he was even a little curious to find out if there was anything that had happened in his past that he had conveniently forgot. He left Hogwarts early and arrived at the Ministry before most of the staff had arrived. He passed through security with little hassle which was surprising considering that he did not have a wand. From there he made his way to level three and down the corridor until he came to a door marked _'Forgotten Past: Memory Restoration Draughts Department.'_

Hagrid made his way to the front of the room where a young woman stood behind a plain oak counter. Her hair was bright pink and she was flipping through a copy of _The Quibbler_. The name tag that was pinned to her black shirt identified her as Marianne Wenton. She looked up as she heard the half-giants approach with a look of absolute boredom.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic Memory restoration department. My name is Marianne," her tone was flat and reminded Hagrid of his days in Professor Binns History of Magic class.

"I wan' te know if it'll be possible for me te get a thing of the memory potion," Hagrids was almost soft as he spoke.

"Sure, it's 5 Galleons for half a dose and 9 Galleons for a full dose you may want to get two though," Marianne's tone picked up at the request making Hagrid more nervous than when he had entered.

"Jus' the one fer now."

"9 Galleons," Marianne repeated the amount and Hagrid handed over the correct sum. Marianne left the office after taking the money and a moment later returned with an uncorked vial of clear liquid which she handed over to Hagrid.

Hagrid accepted it with slightly shaken hands and began to lift the vile to his lips before deciding that it might be better to sit while the potion took effect. He looked around the room and finding no alternative sat down on a wooden table that was pressed against the side wall. Marianne had already returned to her magazine and if she had noticed the movement made no comment on the half-giants new position.

Hagrid swallowed the potion in one gulp and was immediately thrown into a hazy memory.

_FLASHBACK_

Hagrid was making his way down a narrow path into the forbidden forest, a lantern that had been charmed by Dumbledore floating a few steps ahead of him. He was on his way to visit Aragog to ensure that the giant acromantula was still safe. Walking beside him was his Fang, his big black dog. He veered left as the path narrowed even further making it impossible for him to continue on the path and noticed a light coming towards him held by none other than the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Professo' wat ya doin' in the forest?" Hagrid asked mildly surprised.

"Ohh, just investigating, that's all. I need to write a new book soon and I'm embarrassed to say that I have no adventures to write about. I doubt that anyone really wants to hear about my run in with Professor Snape," Gilderoy Lockhart laughed nervously as he spoke.

"The forest isn' a place te go messin' aroun' in. Believe you me. I was jus' headin' te see me pet spider, Aragog. He lives jus' down the path. He's an acromantula, ye know? Got him in me second ye'r," Hagrid offered in way of an explanation to an unasked question.

"Really, an acromantula you say? In the forbidden forest you say? Do you mind if I join you?" Lockharts face lightened up as Hagrid nodded and continued on his journey, this time with Lockhart behind him.

The journey was quick and when they reached the spot where Aragog had been living for the last couple of decades, Lockhart looked, if possible both excited and terrified at the same time.

Hagrids talk with Aragog was quick and within minutes he was ready to leave. He had just started up the path when he remembered Lockhart. Looking around he was shocked to see the professor surrounded by some of Aragog's offspring. Before he could do anything to help the man, the light that had stayed on the ahead of him throughout the journey zoomed forward and knocked the spiders surrounding Lockhart back long enough to allow him to return to Hagrid's side.

Hagrid, Lockhart and Fang made their way back towards the school this time without the lantern to lead them.

"Professo' do ya hav' a light?" Hagrid asked looking worried.

"I'm a wizard Hagrid. I have a wand," Lockhart smiled.

Lockhart removed his wand from the holster that was strapped to his left arm but instead of pointing it ahead of him, he quickly turned it on Hagrid and muttered his magic word; "Obliviate."

_FLASHBACK ENDS._


End file.
